K: Memory of the Damned
by pococo
Summary: He wasn't always called Yata Misaki. Given that name by one he honorably called Onii-sama, he now dedicates his life to tracking down that white haired bastard that killed him.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Okay quick notes AU obviously, but even for 'K' canon as Tatara and Yata-chan are not related AT ALL in canon whoops.

Where ages ever mentioned in the manga or anime? I don't believe so… so lets go with… Yata-chan being 19 and Tatara being 23 when he was shot and killed, Okay?

This is a crossover between **Harry Potter** and the anime ** K**.

* * *

K: Memory of the Damned

Prologue

A visible puff of air appeared as he blew into his hands to try to warm them up. Giving a sigh the boy who looked barely 6 years old, but was in reality 8, looked down as tears started to pool into his eyes. He was locked out of the house, though what in all honesty did he expect. He knew he was calling it close when he noticed the sun setting as he skateboarded home.

"Nghn…"

He expected it because his uncle told him over and over so much so that it was pounded into his head that FREAKS DID NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN HOMES. Did not deserve warm beds (that's why he slept in the cupboard), did not need food (he was only give bread if he did ALL of his work RIGHT).

In the distance he could hear the roaring of cars; he had made his way to a more city like area, to see if he could find warmth somewhere else. But he couldn't. No one noticed the fact that he was a child all alone with no adult supervision walking out by himself at what must have been 10 pm.

He was all alone…

Tears leaked from his eyes as he jumped on his skateboard and pushed off weaving through the people in the crowd.

He was utterly alone and no one would care if he died, so why didn't he?

And then, as if by a stroke of luck or perhaps fate telling him "Go, enjoy your life… you are free..", he BUMPED INTO SOMEONE

Falling back on his butt he hurriedly got up and started to apologize profusely.

"Ano… it is okay…" The person said as if he had to sound out the words.

He looked up to see a kind looking 12 year old boy with blonde hair and generous looking brown eyes.

"A-Are you sure…?" He sniffled.

"Of course!" The boy looked around as if trying to find the others parents or guardian and tilted his head to the side. "Are you alone…?" A frown was evident on his face.

"Y-yes…" the black haired boy whispered.

"Where are your oka-san? Oto-san?"

He tilted his head to the side.

"Eh?"

"U-Uhmo… Mother… Father?"

"They are dead." The older boy flinched.

"Would you… uhm… like to go with… me?"

His eyes widened and he nodded.

"My name is Totsuka Tatara? Whats your name?"

"I… don't have one…"

"Really, then I'll give you one! How about… Yata Misaki, Misaki-chan for short!"

The newly dubbed Misaki's eyes widened and he nodded. "Okay!"

"And I'll be your new Onii-chan, your new brother!"

Misaki started crying then and there so happy to have a family.

"H-Hey stop crying…!"

11 Years Later

"Guys!" Someone crashed in through the door of Kusanagi's bar—and HOMRA HQ. "Bad news! Totsuka was shot and killed…!"  
Misaki's eyes widened the glass of soda in his hands crushed under the pressure he had been applying to it—his eyes were widened.

"Nii-sama…" He whispered, clenching his hands he glared at the wall. "I'll fucking KILL THE BASTARD."

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 1: REMEMBRENCE

Chapter 1: REMEMBRENCE

"_Misaki~ Smile for the camera!" A cheerful voice rang out, a 10 year old Misaki glared at his older brother figure—a 14 year old Totsuka Tatara._

"_Why the hell should I?" he growled, blushing and looking away from the video camera. Tatara gave a small wistful smile._

"_I'm not always going to be here…" his eyes darted around and Misaki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Lately his brother had been coming home, really just an abandoned building the found in the city they were living it at the moment, late something he had never did before. When he had confronted his brother about it he had just brushed it off and didn't say anything._

"_What the fu—sorry—what are you saying Onii-sama! Of course you are always going to be here!" Misaki said pleadingly._

"_Of course I will…" He gave a sad smile. Still holding onto his camera he accessed his precious younger brother, his precious Misaki-chan. How was he going to tell him he joined a 'gang' which he supposed was the best word he could come up with at the moment. _

"_Haha~ Don't lie to me like that Onii-sama!" The smile on Misaki's face made Tatara wince just how long was he going to lie to his foster brother? He knew his brother was suspicious though. After he came home all bruised up with his leg and arm broken._

"_It's okay. It will all work out Misaki-chan…"_

* * *

Misaki growled as he kicked over trashcans in the back alley of Kusanagi's bar. Who the fuck dared mess with his brother. Who the _fuck_ dared kill his brother? His brother was not much of a fighter and he knew that which was the reason he would fight for his brother. His brother always was a kind one and preferred to stay behind that camera of his. But… now he would not have his brother to randomly pester him for a picture or a video anymore. And the worst part of this was no one in HOMRA knew his exact relationship with one Totsuka Tatara.

They didn't know how this hit him ten times worse; they didn't know how Tatara had literally saved him from a home of abuse and gave him a life and something to live for.

In his abandoned apartment, once shared with his brother—his things still scattered around the house—Yata Misaki couldn't help the few tears that fell from his eyes.

* * *

"Onii-sama…." His anguished voice breathed out. He still remembered the scene he rushed on to with Kusanagi. Him holding his brother.

_"Tatara!" He called out, momentarily forgetting to call him by his last name. "No. Don't do this don't die!"_

_ His brothers looks toward him, smiling even in the wake of death. _

_ "Don't worry…" He had said in his last breaths. "It'll all work out."_

_ "Sorry…" Sorry I couldn't see you grow up, sorry I couldn't protect you anymore, sorry I broke my promise to you. That sorry could mean so much to Misaki._

_ Kusanagi had looked at them and walked away to give them some time alone, and to call their King._

_ "Tatara…." He said… tears filling his eyes as he noticed that the other's eyes didn't show any life in then. "Tatara… Onii-chan!" And then full blown tears came to his eyes as he hugged his brother to him as tightly as he could. It had been too long since he called his brother that childish term._

_ "Don't go falling asleep… Onii-chan…"_

* * *

Perhaps, he thought, it was time to tell his fellow clansman about his and Tatara's relationship. But… that damned monkey was the only one that knew their relationship and it was such a secret thing that… No. He was going to tell them.

He had decided. Wiping the tears from his eyes he started walking to the front of the bar determination in his step.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the long wait. Sorry real life caught up to me. Please review!**


End file.
